scream_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Becker
Casey Becker was a student at Woodsboro High School and the first character appearing in Scream. She has the dubious honor of being the first on-screen victim of a Ghostface killer and being his second murder of the movie. Casey was the girlfriend of Steven Orth and they both attended Woodsboro High School. Casey was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Becker as well as a faraway neighbor to the McKenzies. Scream Casey, home alone, answers her ringing phone. The man on the other ends says he must have dialed the wrong and hangs up. Soon after, he calls again, making flirtatious comments and asking about her boyfriend. At first, Casey plays along but soon the man starts making threatening and sadistic comments. From here, he goes on to reveal that her boyfriend is tied up on the back patio. Now in control the caller turns the situation in an extreme horror trivia contest. If Casey answers the trivia questions right, she and her boyfriend, Steven Orth get to live. If she fails to answer correctly, they die. As a starter she answers the "warm-up question" correctly. Not impressed, the caller then asks her a trick question: "Who is the killer in Friday the 13th?". Not familiar with the full franchise, Casey answers saying the killer is Jason Voorhees, only to be proven wrong, Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, was the film's first killer. Jason didn't become the killer until Part 2. The caller then tells Casey that she's earned a bonus question but she has just ended her boyfriend's life. A shocked Casey then hurries to turn the patio lights on, and finds Steve has been disemboweled with his intestines hanging out as steam rises in the air. Completely horrified, Casey backs away in the corner of the living room next to her TV, whimpering. She unplugs the cord and starts sobbing. The caller promises Casey another round, but Casey instead refuses answer the question. "Your call." the killer says. A chair then smashes the patio door windows, as Casey runs out of the house armed with a kitchen knife. She quietly sneaks outside and crawls but sees her parents' car approaching the house. She looks through the window but sees a cloaked figure in a white mask right in front of her. Casey screams as Ghostface smashes his head through the window, shattering it. Casey continues screaming and hits the killer in the face with the phone. Casey then runs and sees her parents' car coming. The killer pounces on her from nowhere, sending her to the ground. Casey immediately gets up and starts running. The killer chases after her. Right after she is caught up by the killer as he wraps his hand over mouth, preventing her from screaming. He stabs her in the upper chest area, causing Casey to groan in pain. She collapses onto the ground, sobbing while looking at her bloody wound. Now on the ground, Ghostface bends down and Casey is strangled while attempting to escape. Casey tries to fight back, even knocks the knife out of his hands, but the killer grips her neck to strangle her. She kicks the killer in the groin area which causes him to release her. Slowly, she gets to her feet and manages to reach the front porch. Unfortunately, due to the killer's attempted strangulation, she is unable to call out to her parents as they walk up to the doorstep. As they go into the house, Casey remains unnoticed. The killer, recovered from the knee to the groin, knocks her down on her back after her parents go in the house. As he raises his knife for the next stab, she pulls off the killer's white mask and recognizes him as he stabs her multiple times. Her parents see the house destroyed and Casey missing. Her mother picks up the phone to call the police but since Casey never hung up the cordless, she hears her daughter barely alive calling for her. The killer realizes the phone is on and hangs up. Her father tells his wife to drive to the McKenzies' house and call the police from there. She heads out and stops on the porch, screaming. Casey's father runs outside, terrified by his wife's screams, and finds his daughter's bloodied corpse hanging from a tree. Casey's stomach has been graphically eviscerated with her intestines hanging out.